As commodity packages for housing batteries etc., blister packaging has been in wide use for the reason of a good exhibition effect at shops, low cost and the like. In the blister packaging, a recess is formed by thermal formation or the like in a transparent synthetic resin sheet, and articles are housed in the recess. The opening of the recess is closed by bonding the rim of the recess to a board, such as a pasteboard, so that articles are held in the recess.
There have also been proposed a commodity package usable as a container for storage even after the opening thereof, and a commodity package reusable and readily disposable (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,444)
FIG. 12 shows a perspective view of a battery package as one of examples of conventional commodity packages. The conventional battery package consists of a battery-housing portion 51 for housing plural articles of battery 50, and a board 53 having a hole 53a for hanging. When the package is hung, a shoulder portion 54a of the under part 54 of the board, having been formed by providing a slit in the board 53, is hooked on a shoulder portion 52a having been formed on a lid portion 52 for closing the battery-housing portion 51.
However, there has been a problem with the intensity of the commodity package itself because it is only the shoulder portion 52a of the board 53 that supports the entire battery-housing portion 51. There has also been another problem that, because the articles of battery 50 are housed in one side of the board 53, it is difficult to hang the commodity package, housing a number of battery articles, in a balanced manner.
In order to solve the aforementioned conventional problems, accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a commodity package that is capable of maintaining favorable balance when hung, and also has sufficient intensity.